Daniel Cormick
Alex Nicolas is the former member of the Lyoko-Warriors. He is the newest member of Lyoko-Warriors when he was drafted so emergency by Aelita then officially becomes the sixth warrior. In the season 7 finale, his true name is revealed as Daniel Cormick. History Season Six His first appearance in the episode "The Fifth Year of Kadic" gets her first day at where they make friends Odd and Yumi, working together in the same class. His nationality is from Spain and also from the United States. His family is still unknown and he also speak three languages (Spanish, French and English). Alex is sent to Lyoko by Aelita urgently and then it is officially approved by Jeremy and Yumi's decision. But in episode 149 (Return Home) to alter the past to save the future, Alex never met the Lyoko-Warriors and he isn't part of them. When Franz sees the photo of Alex, recognizes that he had seen before for some unknown reason. Season Seven Alex arrives at Kadic as his first day but is angry at Jim has suspended an examination of Physical Education. When he meets the Lyoko-Warriors for the first time, they speak slowly. Then in the factory, Yumi and Ulrich rejects the proposal that Alex will not be part of Team Lyoko for now. For a time after Alex investigates on his own after talking to Jeremy about the man in the mask, he follows Jeremy factory with Hiroki and Johnny after discover the supercomputer and he's sent to Lyoko with Hiroki and Johnny to turn the tower and save the students and teachers of the bus to the pier with a return to the past. Then Alex is accepted as a member of Team Lyoko after resume proposion of Ulrich. It's revealed that the Baron is actually Alex and he's the responsible for the kidnapping of Yumi, then Alex's real name is Daniel revealed by Franz Hopper to take human shape as the real Daniel died of an illness. In the season finale, after the Apocalypse was averted, still recovering from the wound by William he wants to talk with Yumi at the factory to explain clearly about the kidnapping and torture by the ghosts, who had not expected this to not hurt. Then he makes a confrontation with Franz and learns that he has put bombs to destroy the factory and are buried together with Franz, leaving both as fate unknown. Season Eight It's revealed that Daniel didn't survive during the explosion of the factory and is last seen being taken directly to the hospital preparing the death certificate. In his last appearance, Daniel reappears in the dreams of every Lyoko-Warrior just to torment him, help and guidance for no apparent reason even when he speaks in Aelita's dreams with his last goodbye and he warns that some unpleasant surprise coming is coming and he leaves a glow of light. The Lyoko-Warriors then visit the cemetery to see the tomb of Alex (1995-2009). Avatar *'ID Card:' The back of Alex's card shows a uniform. *'Health: 100' Life Points *'Weapons:' **'Two steel javelins' - As virtualized first in Lyoko, carrying two steel javelins and can use them as a shield to absorb 's attacks and throws red energy rays to destroy Lyoko monsters in a second. *'Lyoko Powers/Abilities': **'Teletransportation portal' - He's able to create portals to be transported anywhere else as much as going to another sector and also in sector 5. **'Posession': He can possess one of the 's to control their will but lasts a short period of time. **'Deactivation in a tower' - He can turn a tower as Aelita but with the inherited ability of X.A.N.A. later. **'Mimicry' - It is able to mimic the skills by the Lyoko-Warriors. *'Vehicle': None es:Daniel Cormick Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Code Lyoko fanfiction Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Villains Category:Deceased